Cephalosporins having various groups in the 3-position and a 7.beta.-acyl sidechain substituted at the 2-carbon atom by a [(2-amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)amino] group are disclosed by Treuner et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 776,400 filed on Mar. 10, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,943.
Similarly, cephalosporins having various groups in the 3-position and a 7.beta.-acyl sidechain substituted at the 2-carbon atom by a [(2-cyanomethylamino-1,2-dioxoethyl)amino] group are disclosed by Treuner et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,330.
Also, cephalosporins having various groups in the 3-position and a 7.beta.-acyl sidechain substituted at the 2-carbon atom by a [(2-acylamino-1,2-dioxoethyl)amino] group are disclosed by Treuner et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 910,546 filed on May 30, 1978.
Long et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,294 disclose cephalosporins having an acetyloxymethyl group in the 3-position and a substituted or unsubstituted phenylglyoxamido group in the 7-position.